Digimon: Digital Monsters - Together Again -
by Re-ReNerdyGurl
Summary: It's been years since the Digi-Destined have seen each other. Now they are... what will happen? R&R
1. Chapter 1-New Beginnings

DISCLAIMER!

Re-Re: I DO OWN DIGIMON!

Tai: Nope as much as she wants to believe it it's not true!

Re-Re: SHUT UP TAI! *Starts chasing Tai*

Tai: Can… We…. Just…. Get….. To…. The… Story?

Chapter 1- New Beginnings

**T.K. POV**

*I can't believe I'm moving back to Obidia after living in Hong Kong with my mom* I thought as I helped Izzy and Matt move into our new apartment. Kari, Davis, and I are now 17. Ken and Yolei are now 18. Cody is now 16. Matt, Tai, Izzy, Mimi, and Soura are now 20, and Good ole' Reliable Joe is now 21. I hadn't seen any of the Digi-Destined in three years. We kept in touch by phone calls and e-mails, but it really wasn't the same.

"Finally!" Matt declared as he set down the last of the moving boxes and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Yeah," Izzy said, "but now we have to unpack them all!" Matt sweat dropped. I laughed. "Hey! What's so funny T.K.?" Matt asked me. Then we heard the faint sound of the doorbell ring. "I'll go get it!" I said as I answered the door.

It was Kari.

"T.K.?!" she said surprised. "Kari?!" She gave me a big hug. "It's so good to see you!" she said. "Yeah," I replied, "It's good to see you to Kari!" "Hey! T.K. who is it?" Matt called from the living room where he and Izzy were unpacking the moving boxes. "It's our new neighbors!" I called back. "Invite them inside!" Izzy replied. "Sure!" I answered back as I took Kari's hand and led her over to the living room.

**Soura POV**

I had just finished bringing all of my things up the stairs to my new dorm room. I had still had yet to check and see who my roommate was. I would have to do that later, once I was done unpacking. I closed the door to my bedroom and opened one of the half-dozen moving boxes stacked on the floor of my bedroom. The first box I opened had all of my clothes, so naturally I put them away in the dresser in the corner of my room.

Then suddenly, I hear a voice. "Hello?! Anyone there?!" I opened my bedroom door and, to my surprise, it was Mimi! "Mimi?!" I said. "Soura?! Is that you?!" she replied, unsure. "Oh, Mimi!" I said as I gave her a friendly hug. "Soura!" she confirmed as she returned my friendly hug. Mimi started to sob, "S-S-Soura I ca-can't b-believe th-th-that it's you!" she sobbed harder, "I m-m-missed y-you s-s-so m-mu-much!" "I missed you too Mimi!" I replied as I soothed her.

**T.K POV**

I took Kari's hand and led her into the 'living room' it really wasn't much of a living room cause of all of the boxes, but whatever.

"Kari!?" Matt and Izzy exclaimed as Kari and I entered the living room. "Hey guys! Long time no see?" she replied as she gave Matt and Izzy a friendly hug. "Yeah I'll say!" said Matt.

Kari looked at me and said, "Well guys, I've gotta go get Tai and introduce him to the new neighbors!" "Hey T.K.?" "Yeah?" I replied. "Could you show me to the door?" Kari asked me. I laughed as I led her to the door.

"T.K…" Kari said. "What's wrong?" I asked her concerned. The truth was I loved Kari. I hated it the most when she left and I was the most depressed while she was gone, but now she was here I was going to make the most of it while it lasted. "I love you." She replied as she slipped out the door. "Bye Kari." I told the closed door. I turned around and walked into the living room and began to help Matt and Izzy unpack the moving boxes.

Re-Re: TAI! COME BACK HERE!

Tai: NO!

Soura: Re-Re, the story is over…

Re-Re: REALL?! HOW COME NOBODY TOLD ME?!

Joe: Maybe because you're on a sugar high?

Re-Re: HUH? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M NOT ON A SUGAER HIGH!

Joe: Sure you aren't….

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Re-Re: WELL AREN'T YOU GOING TO TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED TO DIGIMON: AFTER THE PART?!

Mimi: Okay! Okay!

T.K.: Well…

Kari: Re-Re decided that she was going to put the story on hold after chapter 3 is posted and…..

T.K. : she will be sure to tell you guys if anything else changes….

Kari: T.K.!

T.K.: What?!

Kari: I was supposed to say that!

T.K. : sorry Kari….

Everyone: *waving* Bye!


	2. Chapter 2- First Day

Joe: Re-Re does not own any part of Digimon!

Re-Re: I DO OWN DIGIMON!

Joe: Sorry to disappoint…..

Re-Re: I DO OWN DIGIMON!

Joe: but you don't.

Re-Re: You guys are so mean!

Tai: On with the story!

Chapter 2- First Day

**Kari POV**

I was so nervous for my first day back at High School. I mean, I normally was never nervous about school, but ever since I told T.K. I loved him I haven't been able to sleep….

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ Ugh. Time to get ready for school.

I get up and rub the sleepiness from my eyes and then get dressed. I decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans with a t-shirt. I walked out of my bedroom to find Tai had already gone. I looked at the clock. _Oh Crap!_ I had to be at school in like 20 minutes! I grabbed my backpack and a breakfast bar and ran out the door.

**T.K. POV**

I walked into school and headed towards the information office. I walked up to the desk and was greeted by a kind lady, "Hello young man how may I help you?" she asked me. "Hi, my name is Takeru and I'm a new student at this school." I replied politely. "Oh, yes!" she said walking over to a tall filing cabinet and pulled out some papers. "Here you go!" She said. "This is your schedule and this is your classmates for homeroom!" she replied cheerfully. "Okay, thank you!" I thanked as I walked out of the office.

I looked down at the class list and saw that Kari was on it along with Ken and Yolei?! _Huh_. I thought to myself. Suddenly, as I was walking down the hall, someone bumped into me spilling their books everywhere. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I helped her pick her books up. "No,No It's my fault! I should have been look at where I was going!" she replied.

_That voice sounds quite familiuar…_ I thought. "Kari?!" I said. She looked up, "T.K.?!" Kari said. "Hey." I replied awkwardly. "Ummm….. hey" she replied. I couldn't help myself. I loved her and she loved me, but she doesn't know.

_Come on T.K.! Just Tell her already!_ I thought to myself. "Kari….there's something I need to tell you," I said looking around at everyone and then added, "Alone." She nodded. I led her down to an empty hallway. "What is it T.K.? It's something important isn't it?" She said. I nodded and took a deep breath. "Kari," I said, "I Love you too."

**Soura POV**

"Mimi?" I asked her, "Aren't we supposed to have another roommate?" I asked her confused. "Oh, wait I forgot to tell you!" Mimi replied, "Oh, wait I did forget who our other roommate was." She said. I sweatdropped. "What?! " she asked me confused. "Ugh, nevermind Mimi." I said, slightly annoyed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I go get it!" I called, "Coming!" I said to the door. I opened the door. "Joe?!" I said shocked. "Soura?!" Joe said surprised. "Are you our new roommate?" I asked him. "Ummm…. Yeah" he said.

"Well, then come on in!" I said. "Mimi!" I called, "It's our new roommate!" "Oh, really! Who is it?!" Mimi asked. "Come out of you bedroom and see!" I said. Mimi emerged from her bedroom and let out a squeal of delight as she made her way to the living room. "Joe!?" she said shocked once she finally saw who our new roommate was. "Mimi?!" Joe said confused. Mimi gave Joe a friendly hug. "I can't believe it!" Mimi sqealed. "Yeah." Joe mumbled. "I can't believe it either."

**Kari POV**

_He loves me?! _I thought, shocked and confused. I kept replaying his words in my head…

**Earlier…**

_"__Kari…. There is something I need to tell you"_

_"__Alone."_

_"__What is it T.K.?! It's something important, isn't it?!"_

_"__Kari," _

_"__I love you."_

"Kari? Kari?" T.K. asked me waving his hand in front of my face. "Yeah?" I said snapping out of my daydream. "N-Nothing." He said. "But I also have another question to ask you…" he said nervously. "What is it T.K.?!" I asked him. _Oh no…_ I thought. _Is going to do what I think he's going to do?_

Re-Re: *Evil laugh* Mwahahahahahah You'll just have to wait!

Matt: Now I'm absolutely sure that Re-Re has gone insane.

Dimitria Dark: What are you talking about? Re-Re's always been insane!

Tai: Okay. Now were screwed!

T.K.: Tell me about it.

Joe: First the sugar rush and now the evil laugh! What's next?! Zelda?!

Re-Re: Great idea Joe! *starts singing the Legend Of Zelda Theme song*

Everyone: *falls down anime style*

Cody: Well then see you next chapter!

Everyone: *waving* Bye!


	3. Chapter 3- Love is Found

Kari: Re-Re doesn't own Digimon!

Re-Re: KARI!

Tai: KARI WATCH OUT!

Re-Re: Re-Re Digi-volve to…. MagnaRe-Re!

Matt: Shit…

Joe: Matt!

Matt: What!

Joe: Vocabulary!

Matt: Sorry…

Mimi: Alright! On with the fanfiction!

Chapter 3- Love is found

**Kari POV**

"Kari, will you go out with me?" T.K. asked me. _He actually asked me out! _Then the next thing I knew I was kissing him._ He's actually a great kisser! ___I thought as I rested my head on his chest. "I'm guessing that would be a yes?" T.K. said. I sighed and then nodded. T.K. kissed the top of my head. I sighed as I breathed in the scent of his cologne

Mimi: Hey! What happened to the fan fiction?

Davis: Yeah! What happened?

Re-Re: Okay, Okay I'm sorry! I'm goin-

Tai: Where?!

Soura: Tai! Let her finish!

Dimitria Dark: As Re-Re was saying…..

Re-Re: Thank you Dimitria Dark! As I was saying I'm going to be in Michigan for a week and a half so I won't be able to write any fan fiction so I thought I would just post something for you guys!

Cody: Awwww! Come on just one little story!

Re-Re: Sorry the camp doen't have any reception so, no stories. Sorry.

Yolei: DAVIS WILL YOU STOP FANTASIZING ABOUT YOU KISSING KARI! SHE'S GOING OUT WITH T.K. YOU DOFUS!

Davis: Huh?! WAIT WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS! T.A. YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!

Kari: It's T.K.!

Davis: Whatever!

T.K.: *Sweatdrops*

Joe: Oh Man…..

Ken: *Sweatdrops*

Dimitria Dark: Re-Re? Re-Re?

Re-Re: Remember I'm gone. I'm invisible!

Dimitria Dark: Oh, Okay.

Izzy: Well then, since Re-Re is gone please if you have any suggestions for Digimon: Digital Monsters – Together Again- Please Please Please! REVIEW!

Everyone: Bye! See you in a week and a half!


	4. Character Files

Re-Re: Hey! I just wanted to apologize for the longer-than-mentioned time I was gone. I got the dates mixed up and, actually, I'm heading up to Michigan tomorrow on a ten hour bus ride.

Davis: Hey! Why do you get to go to Michigan? Can't you-

Matt: Take us with you?!

Davis: HEY! THAT'S WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY! *becomes really angry*

Matt: *laughs* Hey! Davis! Chill out a little!

Davis: NO I AM NOT GOING TO CHILL OUT! I WANNA GO TO MICHIGAN TOO!

Re-Re: *Clears throat* Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. *gives the death stare to Matt and Davis*

Matt: *sweatdrops* Hey! _Why_ are you giving **me **the death stare! I didn't do anything!

Davis: *still really angry* YES YOU DID YOU PISSED ME OFF! AND NOBODY LIKES RAMPAGING DAVIS!

Everyone: *Laughs except for Davis*

Davis: HEY! NOT FUNNY!

Cody: Hey, Davis why don't you calm down before you kill Kari.

Davis: *calmly* Hmph. And _why_ would I want to kill Kari? You know I'd much rather kill T.K. for making a move on _my_ girl?!

Kari: _Your girl?! _Davis! I am NOT a piece of property!

T.K. : And plus I wasn't even making a move on _your girl_.

Re-Re: *clears throat* As I was saying… I decided as an apology for taking an extra Long break, I decided to take my plot notebook and laptop with me on the bus and to also post a filler chapter with character information!

Dimitria Dark: Mom! Dad! PLEASE! Can I go with Re-Re and her boyfriend too!?

Dimitria Dark's Mom and Dad: NO!

Dimitria Dark: *make pouty face and uses the puppy-dog eyes* Oh,_PLEASE!_

Dimitria Dark's Mom and Dad: NO!

Dimitria Dark: *Walks away sadly*

Re-Re: Hey don't worry Dimitria Dark! You'll be able to come next year!

Dimitria Dark: *Perks up* Really?!

Re-Re: Yep!

Dimitria Dark: Cool!

Re-Re: Anyways….

Everyone: Let's get on to that Information! *Everyone Cheers*

(A/N These are all of the characters from season 2 with both their Japanese and English names)

Eng. Name- Tai Kamiya

Jap. Name- Taichi Yagami

Digimon- Agumon

Crest- Courage

Bio-

Tai Kamiya (Taichi Yagami) is the leader of the original eight DigiDestined. In the beginning his impulsive personality often got him in trouble but, over the course of the first season, learned that empathy and compassion is the key to success, rather than reckless courage. Yet, he is still willing to put his life on the line for the people he cares about most anytime, especially for his little sister, Kari, who is also one of the original eight DigiDestined. Aside from being the leader of the DigiDestined, Tai (Taichi) is also the star player on his school's soccer team. Also, at the time when Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Matt, T.K. , and Izzy were transported to the DigiWorld, Tai (Taichi) and Sora were Best Friends.

Eng. Name- Kari Kamiya

Jap. Name- Hikari Yagami

Digimon- Gatomon

Crest- Light

Bio-

Kari Kamiya (Hikari Yagami) is one of the original eight DigiDestined, the younger sister of Tai Kamiya (Taichi Yagami) ,and is also a member of the second generation of DigiDestined. Kari (Hikari) was M.I.A. for most of the first season when she came down with a cold and was unable to attend the summer camp with Tai (Taichi), which was when the seven DigiDestined were first transported to the DigiWorld. Later on in the first season she was revealed as " The Eighth Child " in America, and in japan as " Hachi-banme no erabareshi kodomo " Kari (Hikari) is characterized as a compassionate person who always puts others before herself. Kari (Hikari) admires Tai (Taichi) and is seen as an equal to T.K. . Kari's (Hikari's) name in Japanese means "Light" which, just happenes to be her crest.

Eng. Name- T.K. Takaishi

Jap. Name- Takeru Takaishi

Digimon- Patamon

Crest- Hope

Bio-

T.K. Takaishi (Takeru Takaishi) is one of the original eight DigiDestined, the younger brother of Matt Ishida (Yamato Ishida), and is also a member of the second generation of DigiDestined. He has a gentle, sweet-natured, and generous personality. He is also obedient and follows the older DigiDestined's lead without complaints, and is also seen as Kari's (Hikari's) "equal." T.K. is the only member of the DigiDestined not to attend the same school as the rest of the DigiDestined as he initially lives in Sangenjaya instead of Odaiba. He is younger brother of Matt, but lives with his mother, journalist Nancy Takaishi (Natsuko Takaishi in the original version), instead due to a divorce between their parents. Although T.K. was too young to remember the events of the divorce clearly, he is still affected by it and does not like to openly talk about it. Despite the distance between T.K. and Matt, he admires Matt greatly and tries to be brave to "impress" him, although he begins to open up to the other DigiDestined as well, particularly Tai.

Eng. Name- Matt Ishida

Jap. Name- Yamato Ishida

Digimon- Gabumon

Crest- Friendship

Bio-

Matt Ishida (Yamato Ishida) is one of the original eight DigiDestined and is also T.K.'s older brother. He lives with his dad alone in Odiaba due to the divorce of his parents. This also leads to an awkward relationship with his mom and himself , as he feels that they treat each other more as strangers instead of family, as well as pressures him to prioritize T.K.'s safety. Matt (Yamato) is regarded as "cool" by his peers and is seen as a "born rebel" who "prefers to do things his own way". However, he can be passionate and emotional as well and behind his façade, lies an "introspective, sensitive side" that comes mostly through his younger brother T.K (Takeru), whom he is fiercely protective of. He takes caution in the Digital World and often clashes with Tai Kamiya (Taichi Yagami) because of the leader's recklessness. Matt (Yamato) owns a harmonica and plays it frequently, usually when he is resting.

Eng. Name- Izzy Izumi

Jap. Name- Koushirou Izumi

Digimon- Tentomon

Crest- Knowledge

Bio-

Izzy Izumi (Koushirou Izumi) is one of the original eight DigiDestined. He is a computer expert and lives with his adoptive parents, with his adoptive father being the last surviving relative of his real father. When he initially found out that he was adopted, he began to subconsciously distance himself from his parents, focusing more on his computer instead. This issue was resolved once his parents came forward with the truth and he accepted them as his true parents. (A/N Sorry, I couldn't come up with anything else. L )

Eng. Name- Mimi Tachikawa

Jap. Name- Mimi Tachikawa

Digimon- Palamon

Crest- Sincerity

Bio-

Mimi Tachikawa is one of the original eight DigiDestined. She is a blunt and outspoken person and lives with her parents in Odaiba as an only child. Mimi was most affected by the events taking place around The DigiDestined, to the point where she refused to fight as she did not want any more of their Digimon friends from getting hurt. However, she eventually realizes that she has to fight in order to save the Digital World. In the second season Mimi has moved to New York City, but despite the move, she still manages to visit the DigiWorld on occasion. (A/N It's the same thing that happened to Izzy. I couldn't think of much of find much for that matter.)

Eng. Name- Sora Takenouchi

Jap. Name- Sorua Takenouchi

Digimon- Biyomon

Crest- Love

Bio-

Sora Takenouchi (Sorua Takenouchi) is one of the original eight DigiDestined and is best friends with Tai Kamiya (Taichi Yagami). Aside from being a slight tomboy, she is cautious in the DigiWorld because of Tai's (Taichi's) recklessness and also served as a mother figure for the original group of DigiDestined. In addition to being and original DigiDestined, Sora (Sorua) is also a part of Tai's (Taichi's) Soccer (Football) team. In season two, Sora (Sorua) has a more feminine appearence and has switched from soccer to tennis due to a leg injury. She is still best friends with Tai Kamiya (Taichi Yagami) She also makes fewer appearances as she has relinquished most of her responsibilities to Yolei Inoue, a second generation DigiDestined, (Miyako Inoue) and provides assistance and guidance when it is needed.

Eng. Name- Joe Kido

Jap. Name- Jo Kido

Digimon- Gomamon

Creat- Reliability

Bio-

Joe Kido (Jo Kido) is one of the eight original DigiDestined. In the Japanese anime, Joe (Jo) has two older brothers, named Shin and Shuu but these two brothers "became" one brother named Jim in the English anime, during the dubbing process. Joe's (Jo's) father had hoped that both boys would become doctors, a tradition which had existed since the Edo period. While in the DigiWorld is season 1 Joe (Jo) begins to feel more and more responsible for the group's safety as he is the eldest, but his tendency to panic means the group looks to Tai (Taichi), Matt (Yamato) and Sora (Sorua) when making choices. On the fourth day in the Digital World, Joe (Jo) attempts to reason with Tai (Taichi) and Matt (Yamato) when they argue over whether to climb Infinity Mountain, but only succeeds in aggravating the situation. Joe then decides to climb the mountain himself, and sneaks off in the night, although Gomamon tags along. Joe (Jo) eventually becomes a Doctor.

Eng. Name- Davis Motomiya

Jap. Name- Daisuke Motomiya

Digimon- Veemon

Crests/DigiEggs- Courage and Friendship

Bio-

Davis Motomiya (Daisuke Motomiya) is one of the six second generation DigiDestined and "inherited" the Crests of courage and friendship from his mentor Tai Kamiya (Taichi Yagami) and Tai's (Taichi's) friend, and one of the original eight DigiDestined, Matt Ishida (Yamato Ishida). Davis (Daisuke) has a huge crush on Kari Kamiya (Hikari Yagami) and is determined to win over Kari (Hikari) and is also not afraid to show how he feels when T.K (Takeru) and Kari (Hikari) are together, or about Kari (Hikari) either. (A/N Sorry if it doesn't sound right I'm really trying to make this sound intelligent 'cause at this point I've been working on this chapter for approximately 4 to 4 ½ hours.)

Eng. Name- Ken Ichijouji

Jap. Name- Ken Ichijouji

Digimon- Wormmon

Crest/DigiEgg- Kindness

Bio-

Ken Ichijouji is one of the six second generation DigiDestined and originally the Digimon Emperor (Digimon Kaiser) Unlike the other DigiDestined, he lives in Tamachi, which is next to Odaiba. Having been to the Digital World before with Ryo Akiyama, Ken was afflicted with a Dark Spore from Milleniumon before returning to his world. Soon after the death of his older brother Sam Ichijoji, Ken received an e-mail from Oikawa that caused the Dark Spore's influence to take hold. As a result, Ken donned the alias of the Digimon Emperor ( Digimon Kaiser), becoming more like his brother while detaching himself from reality. It took Wormmon's sacrifice to make Ken realize the evil he committed. Soon after being reunited with Wormmon, learning of Arukenimon, Ken decides to atone for his wicked acts and joins the DigiDestined in fighting her and Oikawa.

Eng. Name-Yolei Inoue

Jap. Name- Miyako Inoue

Digimon- Hawkmon

Crests/DigiEggs- Love and Sincerity

Bio-

Yolei Inoue (Miyako Inoue) is one of the six second generation DigiDestined. Yolei has good computer skills and technical knowledge. She has many siblings. Yolei (Miyako) and Sora (Sorua) are friends and Yolei (Miyako) fantasizes about Ken Ichijouji and about her and Mimi being sisters. (A/N Again not much information I could gather about her.)

Eng. Name- Cody Hida

Jap. Name- Iori Hida

Digimon- Armadillomon

Crests/DigiEggs- Knowledge and Reliability

Bio-

Cody Hida (Iori Hida) is one of the six second generation DigiDestined. He is raised by his mom and his grandfather. He is the youngest member of the second generation DigiDestined though, much of his maturity and wisdom comes from his grandfather, Chikara Hida, who is also his Kendo teacher and mentor. At the end of the series, Cody becomes a Defense Attorney. (A/N Cody Has the same problem as Yolei, not much information.)

Re-Re: Well that about wraps this up!

Ken: Finally! Now who wants to sleep over at my house?!

Everyone: ME!

Ken: Okay! Cool! See you all at my house at 8:00 and don't forget to bring your Digimon!

Tai: Sure thing Ken.

Ken: *nods*

Re-Re: I hate too kill the mood but this chapter is done…

Everyone: AWWW!

Davis: But, Re-Re can't you do a chapter like this with us at Ken's house for the sleepover?!

Re-Re: BINGO! NEW IDEA! DAVIS,YOU'RE A GENIUS!

Davis: *Strikes a heroic pose* I know I am… But what's the idea?!

Re-Re: Not Telling!

T.K. : Awww, come on Re-Re!

Re-Re: Still not Telling!

Everyone: *Groans*

Cody: Well, I guess we'll see you next chapter!

Everyone: *Waving* Bye! See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4- The Mystery Message

Re-Re: So, I'm back guys!

Davis: From what, Re-Re?

Dimitria Dark: OMFG Davis! From-

Re-Re: *hyped up on sugar* FROM SURF CITY YOU DOUFUS!

Davis: Geez Re-Re, I'm sorry I didn't remember!

Cody: Can we just get on with the story?!

Mimi: No we can't!

Tai: Why can't we, Mimi?

Re-Re: 'Cause I have to say something different about this chapter!

Matt: *Groans*

Re-Re: Anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring because the next few chapters will be the foundation for most of the conflict in later chapters.

Cody: Alright, NOW that you're done explaining. _NOW_ can we move on with the FanFiction?!

Re-Re: Yes, of course!

Dimitria Dark: On with the FanFiction!

Chapter 4- The Mystery Message

**T.K.'s POV**

Just then, I hear my D-Terminal go off. _Why now? Did you really have to go off now? _I thought to myself as I unwrapped my arms from around Kari and looked through my backpack for my D-Terminal. Then, I hear Kari's D-Terminal go off and we both stare at each other with looks of confusion for a moment and then we both dig in our backpacks for our D-Terminals. _There it is._ I think to myself as I feel my fingers grip my D-Terminal. I pull it out of my backpack and turn it on. I look over to find that Kari has found her D-Terminal and had turned it on as well.

I look at the screen and I see that I have received a message from and unknown sender. _Hmmm that's odd._ I thought to myself as I opened the message. It read –

**Dear Light and Hope,**

**Remember me? I'd be surprised if you didn't remember me, T.K., you of all people. I'm the reason you're so scared of losing Angemon again. Oh, but I've left out one minor detail though. I've become so much more powerful than when you last battled me six years ago.**

**Ready to Die?**

**Yours Truly**

I look over at Kari, my eyes wide with fear. She does the same. I nod. She nods. It may seem a little weird to those who haven't been through what Kari and I have been through. We had to tell the others. "Kari," I said, "you send a message to Cody and explain to him what's going on and then tell him to message Ken, Davis, and Yolei. I'll message Tai and Matt and explain to them what's going on and tell Matt to message Izzy and Joe and tell Tai to message Mimi and Sora and have them tell them what's going on." Kari gives me a small nod and begins to message Cody and explain to him what's going on. I proceeded to do the same. _It's Devimon. He's Come back to get his Revenge on Patamon and I. _I thought. "Why don't we skip school today?" I suggest to Kari. She nods in agreement.

**Cody's POV**

"Hwah!" I cry out as I'm in kendo practice. Suddenly, I hear my D-Terminal go off. "Omph!" I hit the floor. "Cody, what happened? You were doing so well and then, you just lose concentration. What's going on?" my grandpa asks me worriedly. "I'm sorry grandpa. My D-Terminal just went off." I replied honestly as I got up off the floor and walked over to where I had put my D-3 and my D-Terminal.

I grabbed my D-Terminal and turned it on. I had received a message from Kari. I opened the message. It read-

**Cody,**

**T.K. and I just got a message from Devimon. He's after T.K. and Patamon again but, he's become a lot more powerful since T.K. and the others battled him six years ago. T.K.'s messaged Tai and Matt already and has told Tai and Matt to message Mimi, Sora, Joe, and Izzy and let them know what's going on. So, I need you to message Ken, Yolei, and Davis and tell them what's going on.**

**Thanks,**

**Kari**

**Matt's POV**

Tai and I were _still _unpacking boxes when our D-Terminals went off, declaring we had both received a new message. (A/N All of the DigiDestined have D-Terminals) We both looked up at each other and nodded. _This must be something important._ I thought to myself as I turned on my D-Terminal and opened the message. It read-

**Matt,**

**Kari and I just got a message from Devimon. He's after me and Patamon again but, he's become a lot more powerful since we last battled him six years ago. Kari's messaged Cody and told him to message Davis, Ken, and Yolei and explain to them what's going on. So, I need you to message Izzy and Joe and explain to them what's going on A.S.A.P.**

**Your Little Bro,**

**T.K.**

_Crap! _I thought _T.K.'s in trouble and Devimon's after him and Patamon AGAIN! I need to message Joe and Izzy! _So, I did. I sent both Izzy and Joe messages and then turned off my D-Terminal.

**Tai's POV**

**Tai,**

**Kari and I both just got messages from Devimon. He's after me and Patamon again. Plus, he's become a lot more powerful since we last battled him six years ago. Kari has messaged Cody and told him to message Davis, Ken, and Yolei and explain to them what's going on. I need you to message Sora and Mimi and explain to them what's going on A.S.A.P.**

**Thanks,**

**T.K.**

_Sora. Sora. Sora. _I thought as my heart started to beat rapidly inside my chest. I've had a crush on Sora for as long as I can remember. _You have to tell Sora and Mimi, Tai!_ I thought to myself.

After a few minutes I had sent both Sora and Mimi messages.

**Joe's POV**

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock. _Of the clock is all I hear, aside from the occasional groan, in my bedroom while I study. Then, my D-Terminal goes off, pulling me out of my zone and I let out a cry of frustration. _Who could be sending me a message at a time like this? _ I thoughtto myself as I picked up my D-Terminal and turned it on. I had received a message from Matt. _Matt? He never messages me. This must really be important if he's messaging me._ I thought as I opened the message. It read-

**Joe,**

**Hey! I just got a message from T.K. saying that Devimon's returned to the Digital World and that he's after him and Patamon again and that he's a lot more powerful than when we fought him six years ago. He told me to tell you and Izzy what he just told me about a minute ago, so I did.**

**You're Friend,**

**Matt**

**P.S. Sorry if I interrupted you're studying.**

I finished reading the message. _Woah. _I thought as I returned to my studies, now with a million different worries and questions swirling through my mind.

**Yolei's POV**

"Stupid Computer!" I yell at the taken apart computer in front of me as I threw the screwdriver in my hand across the room. "Yolei! Watch your mouth!" I hear my mom call from downstairs, in the kitchen. I let out a groan and hear my D-Terminal go off._ My D-Terminal?! I haven't received a message in a while, who could be sending me a message? Oh, what if it's Ken! I should probably read it! _ I debated with myself. I finally agreed to turn on my D-Terminal and, to my surprise, Cody had sent me a message. _Cody?!_ I open the message and it reads-

**Dear, Yolei**

**Sorry if I interrupted anything, but I just received a very important message from Kari, and she told me to tell you about it. Devimon has returned to the Digital World a lot more powerful than when the others battled him six years ago. And, to make matters worse, he's after T.K. and Patamon again.**

**Thanks,**

**Cody**

I finished reading the message and then returned to the frustrating task of repairing my computer, or rather pounding it with my screwdriver.

**Davis' POV**

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" I said to myself as I flung myself onto my bed. My D-Terminal goes off. _ My D-Terminal went off? I hope it's a message from Kari! _I thought as I turned my D-Terminal on and found a new message from Cody. _Cody?! _ I open up the message. It reads-

**Dear Davis,**

**Hello! I just received a very important message from Kari. She told me to tell you, Yolei, and Ken about it. Devimon has returned to the Digital World a lot more powerful than when the others battled him six years ago and, he's after T.K. and Patamon again.**

**Thanks,**

**Cody**

"Serves him right for making a move on my girl." I mumble under my breath as I turn my D-Terminal and throw myself back onto my bed.

**Sora's POV**

I hum to myself as I unpack the moving box labeled **CLOTHES **and neatly put them away in the worn dresser, when I hear my D-Terminal go off. _I wonder who it's from. I hope it's from Tai! Please, Please, Please be from Tai!_ I thought to myself as I fumbled through my purse for my D-Terminal. I've had a crush on Tai for as long as I've known him. Which has been, like, forever. I can hear my heartbeat beginning to increase as I turn my D-Terminal on. "You have one new message." Says the robot's monotone voice. It's from Tai, it reads-

**Sora,**

**Hey, it's me! Devimon has returned to the Digital World more powerful than when we battled him together six years ago. Another important thing that is not good news is that, he's after T.K. and Patamon again. He definitely wants revenge. T.K. just messaged Matt and I and explained the whole situation to us and said to tell the rest of you A.S.A.P.**

**Tai**

_Again?! I should have seen this coming I guess. I'm so worried T.K.'s going to get hurt, or worse, no Sora be positive! But how did T.K. find out that Devimon was after him for revenge because of what happened when we battled him six years ago? _ I thought as many more questions circled in my mind as I messaged Tai back.

**Thanks, but you know, we should probably get together sometime to discuss this. Thanks for telling me.**

**Sora**

**Ken's POV**

"So, what do you think about Apple's latest Mac? Isn't it the MacBook Air?" I asked as Izzy and I were hanging out, discussing the latest and greatest, or not so greatest, computer software and models. "I don't know what to think at this point, Ken, but it does have a HD retina display and a built-in 15 megapixel webcam, which I think is perfect for a Photographer or an amateur YouTube. (A/N I have no idea what the specs are for the MacBook Air. If you do know feel free to tell me via review!) I shrug. Suddenly, both mine and Izzy's D-Terminals went off. _ This has to be something important if else besides Yolei has messaged me. _I think to myself as I turn my D-Terminal on and open the message I'd received from, _wait a second, __**Cody?! **_ The message reads-

**Dear Ken,**

**I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but I have just received a very important message from Kari and she told me to tell you, Davis, and Yolei about it. Devimon has returned to the Digital World and is even more powerful than when T.K. and the others battled him six years ago, and it gets even worse. Devimon wants revenge on T.K. and Patamon for destroying him six years ago.**

**Thanks,**

**Cody**

I finish reading the message and then look up from my D-Terminal. Izzy's still reading his and has a concerned expression on his face. _He must have gotten one too. Though it's probably from T.K. instead of Kari. _I thought to myself as I turned my D-Terminal off and set in down beside me.

**Izzy's POV**

**Izzy,**

**Hey! What's up? T.K. sent me a very important message. Devimon's returned to the Digital World and now he's a lot more powerful than when we battled him six years ago. Now he's after T.K. and Patamon again, because he wants revenge on T.K. for defeating him years ago. I thought that you might be able to find out how Devimon was able to send messages to T.K. and Kari.**

**Matt**

I put researching the latest computer products on hold and began to find out how Devimon was able to send those messages to T.K. and Kari, and to find out how to stop him from being able to send the rest of us messages. _This is gonna be one long night… _I thought to myself as my fingers were furiously typing out code and with Ken's occasional help, it actually didn't take long to figure it out. _So, I guess it's not going to be a long night, I have to tell Matt the next time I see him._

**Mimi's POV**

"Well, I think you should try these red jeggings with this white top," I suggested to Julia, my friend I met my senior year of High School. We are totally shopping buddies and since we graduated, we've gone shopping once a month together. She nods and heads back into the dressing room and tries the red jeggings on with the white top. Just as Julia closes the door, my D-Terminal goes off. _Who could me messaging me at a time like this?! _I thought to myself as I open the message. It reads-

**Mimi,**

**Devimon has returned to the Digital World a lot more powerful than when we battled him six years ago. And, the bad news is, is that he's after T.K. and Patamon again. T.K. just messaged Matt and I and told us what was going on and said to tell you and the others.**

**From,**

**Tai**

_OMG! What's going to happen?! Is T.K. or Patamon hurt? What if I get hurt? Oh, what am I going to do if I break a nail?! _I thought as I began to hyperventilate.

**Kari's POV**

My D-Terminal goes off. It's a message from Cody. It reads-

**Kari, I sent the message to Ken, Davis, and Yolei.**

**Cody**

I look over T.K.'s shoulder and see that he's received a message from Tai and a message from Matt. He opened Tai's message first. Tai's message read-

**T.K., I sent the messages to Mimi and Sora.**

**Tai**

T.K. looked at me when he realized I was looking over his shoulder, he showed me Matt's message. It read-

**Hey T.K.! I just finished sending the messages to Izzy and Joe.**

**Matt**

We both look up from T.K.'s D-Terminal and look into each other's eyes and we both breathe a sigh of relief and, without warning, T.K. sweeps me up into a big embrace. We both knew that this adventure had just begun.

Re-Re: Finally, I finished!

Everyone: *Cheers*

Re-Re: And I have an important announcement!

Mimi: Oh, what is it!?

Re-Re: I have made the decision to continue After the Part!

Everyone: *Cheers*

Re-Re: And I have another announcement.

Tai: Come on! What is it with the announcements this chapter!?

Re-Re: TAI KAMIYA DON'T MAKE ME!

Tai: Geez, you don't have to get all worked up about it.

Re-Re: THAT'S IT! * starts chasing Tai*

Tai: *sweating* Okay, Okay, I'm sorry!

Re-Re: *Stops chasing Tai* Thank you Tai. Apology accepted.

Ken: Now, what were you going to tell us Re-Re, before Tai so rudely interrupted you?

Re-Re: I just wanted to say that I'm starting 7th grade soon and I wanted to apologize ahead of time if I'm lagging behind in new chapters for a while. On top of that Cross Country and Cheerleading season just started so until the second week of October there will not be as many chapters being posted as I would like.

Cody: Well, see you next chapter!

Yolei: And don't forget to R&R!

Everyone: *waving* See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5- The Trouble Begins

Re-Re: I'm back! Sorry about not posting in a while school just started.

Davis: Come on just start with the FanFic!

Tai: Yeah!

Re-Re: Okay! Okay! Let's Begin!

**Chapter 5- The Trouble Begins**

**Kari's POV**

The next day after school all of the DigiDestined met at the playground near the High School, and as always, Davis was late. I sat on a nearby park bench with T.K. , Sora sat on top of the monkey bars with my brother, Yolei climbed to the lower part of the playground's tower with Ken, Izzy sat on the park bench next to us and when Cody arrived he sat next to him and struck up a conversation with him, and Matt leaned against the side of the playground equipment. Joe sat down on one of the small steps that the playground had while Mimi talked with Matt when she eventually arrived.

We were about to begin when Davis' voice is heard, "I Made it!" he yells from a few feet away and seconds later he sits in between T.K. and I. _I should've known._ I thought to myself as I inwardly groaned.

Tai cleared his throat, "Hey guys!" he greeted, "I'm sure you all have received the message that Devimon has returned to the Digital World?!" Everyone nodded.

**Tai's POV**

"Well, what do you guys think we should do about this new and rising threat?" I ask the group. Izzy replies, " Matt asked me to find out how Devimon was able to send T.K and Kari those messages on their D-Terminals. So, I did a little research and some expirmenting with my D-Terminal and I figured out-" "Out what?!" Davis interrupted. Izzy quickly glared at Davis before he continued on. "-that Devimon hacked into T.K and Kari's D-Terminals's main stream data collection's connection and their D-Terminal's regional broad bandwidth signal transmitter to relay his message to them." Izzy finished. Everyone gave him looks of confusion and bewilderment.

**Izzy's POV**

_This is goong to be one long day._ I thought to myself as I tried to simplify my answer so that the other DigiDestined could understand what I'd just said to them.

Re-Re: Well guys there is Chapter 5 of Digimon:Digital Monsters – Together Again –

Tai: Wait WHAT?! That was it?!

Re-Re: Yup. Sorry it was so short. School just started.

Sora: Oh.

Re-Re: But, GOOD NEWS! Both of my stories are now going to be translated in Spanish, French, and German! They will not be a part of the English Version but I will post the different language versions separately. In other words-

Davis: In other words what?!

Everyone: DAVIS!

Davis: What?!

Joe: Nevermind.

Re-Re: -There will be four different versions of _Digimon:Digital Monsters After the Part _and four different versions of _ Digimon: Digital Monsters – Together Again -_ !

Dimitria Dark: Also there will be no more chapters posted on Homestuck 2.0 anymore. Sorry, just not interested in it anymore. BUT! I will still help Re-Re write her fanfiction and also, WE ARE NOW BETA READERS! So I will help her with that too!

Everyone: Anyways Until Next Chapter, BYE! *waving*


End file.
